


Just A Little More

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [43]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Resurrection, SBURB Fan Session, Souls As Weapons, prophecy fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: The Death Of Both A Hero And A Frog, Followed By The Rare Display Of Brutality By A Gentle Soul, And The Destruction Of Said Deaths





	1. Lucillie's Side

“This is so _exciting!_ ” Lucillie grinned, spinning in a display of said excitement.

Morgana smiled meekly, holding the frog close.

This was the last frog they needed before they had the Genesis Frog. All twelve of the key frogs would soon be gathered together in her self-titled Breeding Studio. No need for Rolf this time. Morgana had asked to help, though, and Lucillie couldn't say no to her best friend!

They were so close. The game was almost over. Pretty much everyone had ascended by this point. Those who were bothering with their land-quests had done them or were finishing up. They were so close to done. _So close._

“So, in the new world, what do you want?” Lucillie asked, grinning still.

“Well... a lot of things. I don't think we should just be limited to one planet. To recreating our old world.” Morgana replied.

Lucillie giggled, tugging the hood of her god-tier jammies up. “It's a good thing I agreed to bring all the planets into the new world then, huh? Echidna drives a hard bargain! But once we get done here, we can throw the tadpole into the Forge and wait for Pyg to get the rings! Then badda-bing, badda-boom! Beat the Black King and we're good!”

“He's huge, though. And powerful. It'll be one hell of a fight.”

Lucillie paused, allowing Morgana to walk alongside her. “Morgana Popper,” she exclaimed, “Did you just half-heartedly cuss?!”

The Knight blushed, taking interest in the bookshelves they were walking past.

For some reason, a sense of déjà vu washed over her. She couldn't tell why.

“And it will be, sure! But we'll have everyone working together! All is one is all!”

“I suppose so... so what do _you_ want in the new world, Lucillie?”

“A diverse world where everyone can live happily together!” she grinned, spreading her hands.

“Keep dreaming, kid.”

Everything froze.

On instinct, Lucillie pushed Morgana out of the way. The bookshelf toppled as the other girl cried out in shock and pain. The carapacian threw his knife, and she could suddenly feel her spine. She'd never been so _aware_ of her individual vertebrae. Not like this. Not without a knife forcing them apart.

Oh. She _did_ know this scene.

“ _Lucillie!_ ” Morgana screamed. From the corner of her eye, the Page saw the frog hopping away. Even though she _knew_ how this scene played out, she _willed_ it to go faster, make it to the next room.

It made a funny squeak as it was skewered, and she couldn't help but snort. Blood filled her throat, bubbling up from the wound in her chest, and she coughed.

As everything went fuzzy, only two things crossed her mind.

One was that this was _definitely_ a Heroic death, and there was no coming back from this. None of the healers would get here in time. She was _toast_.

The second was that Morgana looked an awful lot like Undyne as she howled at the carapacian. It was _really_ badass.


	2. Morgana's Side

Morgana smiled shyly at Lucillie's antics.

Her friend reminded her of a dog at times. A dog who'd just been told they were going on a car-ride, and then would take a walk, and then get lots and lots of food. A _very_ happy dog.

Though her excitement was understandable.

They were so close to the end, after all.

A few more frog-shenanigans on Lucillie's behalf. A little bit of diplomacy on Pygmalion's behalf. A little more planning, a little more preparation. Just a little more. They were so close to done with all this _insanity_.

“So,” Lucillie asked, drawing her attention back to her wide grin, “In the new world, what do you want?”

Morgana looked to the frog she was carrying.

 _That_ was a hard question to answer.

“Well...” she murmured thoughtfully. “A lot of things. I don't think we should just be limited to one planet. To recreating our old world.”

Lucillie giggled, flipping the hood of her god-tier clothes up in a flamboyant show.

“It's a good thing I agreed to bring all the planets into the new world then, huh? Echidna drives a hard bargain! But once we get done here, we can throw the tadpole into the Forge and wait for Pyg to get the rings! Then badda-bing, badda-boom! Beat the Black King and we're good!”

Morgana allowed herself a small smile as they started into the study. Not too far from here was the room where Lucillie's cloning equipment was.

“He's huge, though. And powerful. It'll be one hell of a fight.” she gently reminded her friend.

Lucillie stopped, staring at her as she readjusted how she was holding the frog. “Morgana Popper, did you just half-heartedly cuss?!”

Realizing exactly what she'd said, Morgana flushed and began studying the books she passed.

The Page continued, “And it will be, sure! But we'll have everyone working together! All is one is all!”

“I suppose so... so what do _you_ want in the new world, Lucillie?”

The answer was instant, hands spread to emphasize the point.

“A diverse world where everyone can live happily together!”

A rough voice suddenly said, “Keep dreaming, kid.”

Everything became a blur.

Lucillie pushed her.

The frog got loose.

The bookshelf crashed to the ground.

A ragged scream tore from her throat.

Blood bubbled past Lucillie's lips as the frog squeaked.

Her soul flared, a burning heart emblazoned on her chest. Spears of pink light surrounded her. A surprisingly loud roar left her as she charged forward, the soul-splinter-spears stabbing through the Dersite's black carapace and dying everything red.

Once she was satisfied that he was dead as a doorknob, Morgana allowed her soul to stutter and go out, the pink light fading from existence.

“Oh, _god_...” she choked, tears welling up as she turned to look at Lucillie.

So close. They'd been so close _._

Lucillie was _dead_. They'd lost a key frog.

They'd been so _close_.

A loud pounding drew her out of her depressed thoughts. She reached into her soul, creating an axe that she gripped tightly with both hands.

Simon skidded into the room, scythe out.


	3. Simon's Side

He had literally just gotten into bed next to Liu when PesterChum pinged.

Careful not to wake his boyfriend— they'd been working all day, poor thing was _exhausted_ — he'd gotten out his communiwatch to see what was going on. It had been from Pygmalion. A short, simple message that was sent in two parts, uncharacteristically done in caps lock.

He'd flown from the room, changing clothes as he went, pulling out a scythe at random, diving into the appropriate portal.

If Pygmalion wanted him to get to Lucillie's _now_ , he would get to Lucillie's _now_.

As Simon ran into the house, he heard a roar.

 _That_ couldn't be good.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, he tore through the house, heading for the source of the sound.

He skidded a bit, taking everything in.

Lucillie was dead. Stabbed. So was the frog near his feet. Both they and the Dersite across the room lay in pools of blood, though it looked like the carapacian was worse for wear. Morgana stood protectively over Lucillie, face streaked with tears.

Only taking a second to gather his thoughts, Simon gathered up all the energy he could, swinging his weapon.

Lucillie shot up, rolling onto her side and throwing up, the knife clattering to the ground. The frog spasmed in confusion. Morgana collapsed to her knees, laughing and crying in the same breath. Simon himself sat, leaning on his scythe as he panted.

Eventually Lucillie recovered, and asked him to catch the frog before it got itself killed while Morgana clung to her.

“Y'know...” Lucillie slurred as he came back with the frog. “Skaia coulda shown me this last week... an' made _ever'thin_ ' easier... insteada nine years ago...”

“Skaia _showed_ you this?!” Simon demanded.

“Yup... all Space kids, we watched me die fer a frog... pissant 'mphibian...” Lucillie laughed hoarsely. Morgana made a distressed noise, eyes wide.

“Yeah... Sorry it's not as nice coming back with me as it is with Kierra. I am a destroyer, after all.” Simon offered meekly, absently patting the frog's head.

“I'm just glad she came back at all...” Morgana whispered, giving the Page a light squeeze.

“Heh... Me too.” Lucillie grinned. “Wanna stay an' watch me make frog-goo?”

“As tempting as that is,” Simon said as he stood up, “I was in the middle of going to bed when Pyg messaged me saying to come here. So I've got a napping boyfriend to spoon.”

“We want invitations to the wedding.” Lucillie told him, pointing hazily as Morgana blushed.

“Invite us to yours and it's a deal.” he replied with a wave as he started to leave.

“I'm _straight!_ ” Morgana squeaked behind him, earning a laugh from her exhausted friend.


End file.
